shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steppens D. Storm
Steppens D. Storm is a 33-year-old scientist and also an assassin who comes from the Town of St. Eden in South Blue, along with his twin sister, Steppens D. Ellie. He owns an extremely rare, special ability that can spawn and control the movements of the atoms, beside the three types of Haki, since he and his sister had lost his father and older brothers in an assault by the Marines and a few government officers 27 years ago. He also holds a bounty of 614,000,000 berries after assisting the Revolutionary Army (RA) to overthrow seven great corrupt countries, which is owned by the world government, from age 20 until he was 29. He is also recognized as "No. 2" of the entire organization, along with Sabo, before he and his sister switched their working style into free-and-secret and gave up his job as a student inspector of RA. Personal information * Date of birth: July 1st, 1491 * Age: 33 * Status: Alive * Marriage status: Single * Epithet: Atomic Assassin * Occupation: Master Assassin; Scientist; Doctor (former) * Height: 114 cm (age 6); 184 cm (age 15-17); 192 cm (age 21); 227 cm (age 31); 232 cm (current) * Weight: 63 lbs (age 6); 132 lbs (age 15-17); 144 lbs (age 21); 173 lbs (age 31); 193 lbs (current) * Bounty (berries): 54,000,000 (age 6); 254,000,000 (age 17-30); 554,000,000 (age 31-33); 614,000,000 (current) * Eyes color: Brown * Hair color: Black and dark brown * Skin color: Fair * Family: David Steppens Jr. (father) (deceased); Yusuf Raflac (adoptive father) (deceased); Lily Elizabeth Mesley (mother) (deceased); Steppens D. Bill "Horse" (first brother) (deceased); Steppens D. Jackal (second brother) (deceased) Thomas "Tom" Steppens (third brother) (deceased); Steppens D. Ellie (older sister); Warren Sarfett (younger adopted brother) (deceased); Anna Steppens Jr. (older cousin) (deceased). Appearance He is a tall, heavy man with the height of 232 cm and weighs 193 lbs. He owns a scar on his left eye, which looks like a crossing sickle and a hammer; a thin beard. His left eye is seen glowing red when he outbreaks his own anger or his rage. He wears a black assassin suit, with a dark brown leather hoodie and a thin belt across his torso, and it's used to hold the crossbow and the extra large half-golden long-shafted Thor axe. On his left arm, he wears a silver gauntlet with a hidden blade and a rope launcher. On his waist, there is a large leather belt, in which his golden sword named "The Eden's Manipulator", two pistols and the sea-stone ammunition pouch are held. He also wears a black jeans and dark brown cowboy boots. In the incident "The Coup de état", "The death of the Headmaster" and "The Pieces", he wore a black jacket, a dark green T-shirt, a black jeans and a pair of sneakers. In the incident "The final battles of the School", he wore a white large assassin coat instead. He also wore a backpack that has a long and narrow pocket on the back to hold his Axe, a small belt and the gauntlet with hidden blade and rope launcher. Personality Storm is a high-willed, dynamic man, always thinking about positive things to encourage his sister and himself to continue their own livings. This is partly because he was unknowingly inspired by one of his father's friends, when he was less than a month old; and the will of D., which encourages him to be stronger to complete his dream, is to defeat the World Government. He is an extra-ordinary assassin, who is one of the most reputable members of the Revolutionary Army, because of his strange power of spawning and controlling the movement of the atoms, his intelligence and the hatred to the World Government. Every time he beholds a society's vice occurs in front of him, such as human auction, drug deal,... he feels very angry because they're not noticed by the Justice. This is clearly shown in his town and in Sabaody Archipelago. "You are such a piece of waste made by the corrupt nobles of this world. The more gladsome you guys live, the worse the poor people, mermen and fishpeople' lives will become." - Storm's part of speech to Aaron Raflac, before he deceased. He also took care of her sister very much. During the incident at G-9 and G-6, when Ellie was nearly be killed, he prevented Leon Raflac - Aaron's older brother - and Albert Gyakrov - one of the famous rear-admiral - from killing Ellie. Reaction toward the World Nobles Like his boss, grade-mate and comrades, he has been bearing his extra-deep hatred toward not only World Nobles, but also any nobles in the world. He was very surprised to learn that there was nine in every seventeen students in Revolutionary Assassin School (R.A.S.) lost someone in their families due to the nobles or any corrupted Marines. Power, abilities and weapons He has been considered as one of the extremely powerful warriors of the South Blue since he's 17 years old. Storm's strength, agility, intelligence and speed are all extraordinary, and due to this, he can easily destroy twenty-five Marine battleships in 48 seconds, during the 10th Marine's yearly onslaught toward his home village 22 years ago; and defeat Aaron Raflac, who is a Soru and Busoshoku Haki user and has the Doriki of 3625. Since he was 6, he has an extraordinary endurance that he could survive multiple attacks dealt by Aaron. Besides the three types of Haki: Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki, he also owns an ability to spawn and control the movements of the substances' atoms. This ability is mostly used for fighting, such as creating atomic arrows when firing his crossbow, creating enormous tomahawk blade or Alabasta guards' blade, which disappears after his enemies are completely defeated, and changing the color of his Haki from jet black to another color to increase damage of the attacks (such as turning the fists into white color will deal intensive damage, as well as the punch unleashed by Tremor-Tremor Fruit users). He also uses this power for healing himself by multiplying the tissue cells on his fingers and moving them slightly to the wound (but this is possible when he takes less critical damage, bigger wounds can't be healed); heating the water to take bath or shower; sprouting the wings to fly a greatly long distance; expanding the length of the ropes in his rope launcher to move to a higher place;... However, many people still think that this is the Devil Fruit ability and want to kill him using the Sea-stone, but it's all useless when they find out that although his body is vulnerable to the Sea-stone, he doesn't lose his strength, stamina and energy. The only reason why he achieved this power, was once told by the Headmaster of The Revolutionary Assassins School, Reanald Atlomus Blanc, in 1506. "The child who was born on the beginning of July ... In the evening when his house were assaulted by the CP-40 assassins, there was a red thunderbolt, which divided into two, had struck two places: the child and the Grump mountain, where contains the Axe. When he was struck by the bolt, his brain didn't change, but the whole body was affected with the power by the bolt. This could explain why the Axe can obey the boy only, not anyone else, ... When the predicted time has come, the true power hidden inside the Axe will unleash itself, giving the user the opportunity to change the whole world." - Reanald's part of speech to Yusuf Raflac, in the School, 1506. Not only the brave and powerful fighter/assassin, he is also a strategic leader of the Assassins. When there is a battle to wipe out a corrupt kingdom, he and his sister always plan it carefully and present this plan to the Revolutionary officers. Due to this, the Revolutionary Army has achieved a lot of successes. His weapons set consists of a half-golden long-shafted Thor axe, a crossbow from his adoptive father - Yusuf Raflac; a gauntlet with hidden blade and rope launcher, a pair of pistols and a golden sword named "The Eden's Manipulator". History The birth of an exceptional child Storm was born 4 minutes and 10 seconds after his twin sister's birth, Ellie. Both of them were unknowingly inspired by one of his father's friend, Yusuf Raflac, a knight of the South Blue. He began to speak when he was 8 months old, and was predicted to be a genius when he grew up by all the members of his family. At age 2, he began to explore the world around him, learn how to speak, read and write, and study the hometown, right after Ellie began to speak. He always felt happy about life, like many other children in his town. The thread and the lost His family began to be threatened by the World Government and Marine since his father, David Steppens Jr., rejected the invitation to work with the Government and completely stood side-by-side with the Revolutionary Army. When he was 4 years old, his mother, Lily Elizabeth Mesley, was kidnapped and was abused with sexual harassment until death. Upon hearing this news, he got a serious shock that he was incapacitated for three days. When he revived, he requested his father to go to his mother's grave. At that place, he met his mother's spirit and swore with her that he will revenge his mother's death, and if his family was killed too, he will revenge all the deaths. "If what happens to my family and we have to pay our own lives for them, I shall REVENGE THEM ALL!!! Because... THEY ARE JUST DEVIL, NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!!!" - Storm's part of speech to Lily's soul. "My family raised me up and that day had given me a chance to complete the dream, so I won't lose to the one like YOU!!!" - Storm's words during the fight with Aaron Raflac. Meanwhile, David predicted that two years later, his family will be annihilated, leaving only Storm and Ellie survived, when he is resting on his bed. He secretly wrote a testament called "The Steppens' great mission" without letting his children know about this. He then put all of his precious books and the letter into an non-flammable chest, and locked it. He also made a non-flammable wardrobe to store all the clothes inside it. Two years later, the predicted event has come. At 10 pm, there are some intruders to his house. His first brother, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", defeat them all, in spite of his serious wound. Later then, at 12 pm, Storm suddenly woke up and found out that his house was on fire. The neighbor's 10-year-old elephant, Elika, began to crush the Marine housebreakers in madness. He woke Ellie up, told her to escape the building with him. They escaped the house successfully, but his brothers (except Bill) were dead and his father was captured by the Marines. Some citizens woke up and put off the fire for several hours till the dawn. Elika ran away that night and got itself recaptured the next day. At Lucy's house, Bill was unknowingly healed by his own younger brother. Then, they slept at Lucy's house. The next day, Bill told him and his sister that his father's execution will be on August 26th - three days later. On August 26th, 8 am, three hours left till his father's moment of death. Crowds of thousands people in town began to shout in angry, demand David's release. "If I die, there are people who will revenge our death and save us from this old corruption world, and one of those people will be... STEPPENS D. STORM!!!" - David's 'last words' to the crowd during his execution. He finally arrived at the execution yard, disguised in a normal child. The clergyman was reading the Bible. The host of the execution, Aaron Raflac, asking him the last word. David said that Storm will revenge his death. After a few second, before the executioners could do anything, Storm, who was in a silent wrath, unknowingly unleashed his Haoshoku Haki, incapacitate the two executioners. The crowd began to be shocked and broke the defense and tried to make the platform collapse. Storm also ran to his father and rescued him, but Aaron kicked him off, critically wounded him. Aaron said that Storm was trying in vain to save his father, because he was only six years old. Storm added that he would save his father, he wouldn't let his father die under Aaron's hand. After a prolonged fight, he spitted out some more blood and became nearly incapacitated. Aaron stepped to his position, intended to kill him using the spear. But suddenly, his older brother pulled him out, giving him an opportunity to save his father. He continued to run to his father, despite having serious wounds around his body. When he reached his father, he used David's lock-picking tool and freed him at last. After a few minutes, Storm fell to the ground because of lack of energy. David lift him up, but Aaron stabbed him with his spear. When Aaron intended to finish Storm, a citizen fired his machine gun toward Aaron and hit him consecutively until he was unconscious. Ellie arrived at last, watched her father's moment of death in horror. "I'm... proud of you, Storm... and your sister, too. I... I can't continue raising... you guys up from now on, but... but you have to read my letter... which I left in the chest, in our house's ruins... Here... is the key... Don't lose it... Thank you... and God... may bless... you ALL!!!" - David's final words given to his children. He fell to the ground and passed away with a smile on his face. Storm also fell to the ground and lost his senses. The man who defeated Aaron, carried Storm and Ellie and ran out of the execution. And he was revealed to be Yusuf Raflac - a person who inspired them at their childbirth, and also Aaron's uncle. The battle ends up in failure with over 10,000 citizens' deaths, including Storm's father's; and over 12,000 injured. Later after David's death, that day was considered as "Bloody Saturday", one of the most dreadful days in the history of South Blue. Days in hospital He woke up in the room and he found out that he hadn’t opened his eyes for a week. Bill also stayed in the bed of the hospital. The doctor told him that he would need to stay in the hospital for some more days. During this time, he met Yusuf Raflac, the one who saved him and Ellie during the incident at the execution place. "I heard the people retold the story. You are such a powerful child. Even though you couldn’t rescue your father and you were injured badly, but that’s all your hard work." - Yusuf's part of speech to Storm in the hospital. He told him that Aaron was his cousin. Yusuf’s family was poorer than Aaron’s, so Aaron became a young noble and was trained as one of the agent of Cipher Pol 50. His mission was to kill all the people in the town who dared to stand on the side of the Revolutionary Army. Storm asked him if he was going to kill him and his sister, and Yusuf said yes, and Storm had been holding a bounty of 54 million berries since then. But as long as he didn’t join in the Revolutionary Army, Aaron won’t kill him, so Storm and Ellie was under the protection of Yusuf until they were fully grown, or Yusuf joined in the Revolutionary Army. Yusuf also promised to train them when they were eleven years old. The letter Few days later, he left the hospital. They decide to return to the ruins of their house, and they saw the chest and the wardrobe there. Storm decided to open the chest with the key. Then, they saw a letter and dozens of book inside. Ellie opened it and read it for him. The letter wrote: "...I'm sure that there will be a beautiful future and even heaven, for everyone, but the five head monsters from the Red Line are watching us as their entertainment. Their law has spawned the hedgehogs, which are full of blood and also full of spikes. They roll on the ants, mosquitoes and flies, in order to engulf us into the quicksand of fate. Firstly, those hedgehogs must be exterminated, and then the dogs, and finally those head monsters..." "The liberation of people all around the world is like a minute hand and an hour hand of the clock, which is pointing from 11 to 11:59. If that clock shows 12, the war will occurs and nowhere is safe..." At first, he didn't understand the letter much, so he decided to read it again when he grew up. Yusuf told them that they needed to go to his house at first, the Raflac House I and the twin agreed. In Revolutionary Assassin School In 1502, they moved to the Revolutionary Assassin School, which was located 180 kilometers far from the Town of St. Eden and connected by a railway route. On the train, they'd met Alan Gregorio, a fourth-year student. He introduced the school to the twin during the trip. They didn't have to train hard until they were thirteen, and they could choose anything to learn to improve intelligence or strength. The Coup de état (part I) During his fourth year, he received a shocking news that his name was in the list of people who will participate the N.E.W.S. Grand Competition. He received Yusuf's letter, which informed him that his enemies might be involved in this "scandal". Half a week later, he left school to play his first challenge. After they were successful in the challenge, they went to a famous highland tourist city in North Blue, in order to take the second challenge. During their days of preparation, they were asked by a family to rescue a member of that family from being auctioned. The target was revealed to be Amy Harleson, a young girl from the family. The next day, Storm and Lucy infiltrated the imprisonment room and replaced all the handcuffs by the fake ones. The later day, all six of them attended the second period of the human auction. When the Head Nobles family deposited four hundred berries to buy Amy, Bill fired his gun when in angry. This led to the fact that they had to fight the guards. The guard was soon all defeated. Storm reached the stage and succeeded in breaking her free with his Haki of Conqueror. When they were fleeing together, one of the Head Nobles fired, injured Storm, but unable to hurt Amy. He fell to the ground, but stood up and approached the noble. Although the noble fired many times, but missed and was eventually stabbed by Storm's hidden blade. "How arrogant you are, haha. I will tell you why you must have died under the hand of D. like this. Because you always enjoy the air of yourselves or the rare and legendary food; taking bath in the bathtubs full of money and jewelries, and watching the slaves lose stamina and energy 'cos of your behaviour, just for your enjoyment and fun. You are also ignorant about what the innocent ones have to encounter..." - Storm's part of speech to the dying Head Noble. They spoke to each other for the final moment, then passed away. Storm picked up his golden pistol, then left with the others and Jake the giant. Seven people then encountered massive waves of Marines on their way. The Coup de état (Part II) Five years had passed since the twin began to study in the School, and the school declared that it would face a new threat that could affect the city. Many people were killed, and the others were frightened. The city was endangered in misery. He realized that he couldn't fight alone in the war, so he gathered all of the students (from 14 years old and above) of the School, to prepare themselves for the worst situation, and call themselves "The Revolutionary Brotherhood". During their training, Yusuf told him that Aaron was given a strange medicine which could boost up the user's power, but shorten the lifespan and stamina, and make some changes of his body (such as changing the hair's color, enlarging the body, affecting the user's mentality and feeling...). Not have known the weaknesses of the drug, he began to abuse the medicine, in belief that it's God's gift. Being informed by Yusuf, Storm arranged a small meeting to tell them what Yusuf told him. After then, he ordered a student to kidnap a dangerous prisoner and bring him back for Storm to do experiments on him. Then, he sneaked into the house where the medicine was located, and stole some of it. He also found a piece of paper, which contains a strange name with the name of the medicine: ESP-0. This could explain that he had bought the steroids in underground market. Since then, he'd done a lot of experiments in two months and he found out that there is no cure for the medicine and the only way stop it is to kill him, if overdosed. Five months later, on May 29th, 1507, the school was assaulted by the seven people in CP-50, including Aaron, who was gonna pursue him, and Anna Steppens Jr., the betrayer of the Steppens house. Yusuf, Bill and all the members of the Brotherhood fought bravely, Ellie and Alan faced Anna, and Storm faced Aaron. After a two-hour fighting, Anna was incapacitated; but Storm and Aaron, both spat out blood. Storm said that he had already known how Aaron got that power from. He stood up and gave him some hits with a broken brick. Aaron disappeared after using a Smoke bomb. Anna also jumped to Storm timely and tried to strangle him with her left hand, and held a wand on her right hand. Yusuf ran to her, but because she cast a killing spell at him, he fell off and was incapacitated. Storm suddenly kicked her aside, and attempt to assassinate her, but she escaped by using another spell, leaving Storm and Yusuf. He gave Storm a letter and a cassette tape, then passed away. The death of the Headmaster Storm, Ellie, Alan and a younger one, Lucy Graham Blanc - the great-granddaughter of the Headmaster of The Revolutionary Assassins School, Reanald Atlomus Blanc, and also the person who lived in Storm's neighborhood - buried Yusuf's corpse together in the local cementery. Lucy also put a dozen of flowers on his parents and brothers' graves. A day later, he opened the letter, and he decided to give his weapons to them. Storm chose a short crossbow, Ellie was given a pen-gun, Alan was given the shotgun and the tomahawk and Lucy was given the sniper rifle. They returned to the School two months later and continued their training. When Storm and Ellie met his headmaster, he found that Reanald was poisoned by a kind of chemical. He took this and brought it to the warehouse - which they did experiments there - and examined it. He saw a tiny amount of the substance found in the ESP-1, a kind of medicine which is half-similar to Aaron's ESP-0, but it poisoned user when he/she needed energy. Read his father's book again, he found the cure of this symptom, but it could only held for a year. Ellie heard everything, then she got the cure from the forest near the Grump Mountain. Storm then gave the cure of the ES, and told him how long it would hold. That year, a CP-50 agent disguised as a seventh-year student in order to assassinate Reanald. Alan and Lucy befriended with her, and during their investigation, they found five pieces of torn paper in the wastebasket. After they rearranged the paper together, they saw that the letter was written by a strange code invented by the Cipher Pol organizations. Alan and Lucy decided to leave the School and infiltrate the Raflac House II. They stole the notebook successfully, but then they were recaptured by the assassins. Luckily, they were able to escape the house. They returned the school and tell Storm what they had found out. At midnight, he and Lucy sneaked to the girls' dormitory, and kidnapped their target, and collected the wand and the spell book. After using some magic spells on her, she was revealed to be Anna Steppens Jr., the one who killed the twin's adoptive father. Anna was secretly sent back to the Raflac house II. In the evening of June 21st, 1508, Anna assaulted the School once more, in order to assassinate the headmaster again. Storm chased after Anna, and they had to clash each other. After quarter an hour, he was tied to the ground. Reanald shouted out loud that he had to live, and let Anna throw him out of the tower from the highest place - the Headmaster room - and died instantly. Anna escaped by a tele-port spell, leaving Storm hung at the window frame. He cut the ropes successfully, but fell to the ground after being hit by roofs, thus he was found lying next to Mr Blanc's body. The days between June 22nd and June 29th, were spent to make the headmaster's funeral. All the Busoshoku Haki users - except Storm, who was on the bed for regeneration - built a huge tomb and put the coffin inside. He returned to the room, and took the letter, which was written for the four. The Pieces After the twin's 17th birthday, they were no longer protected, and the Brotherhood had to fight directly with the CP-50. The four gathered at the Headmaster's room to listen to the testament. Storm and Lucy was given a small 20-page book, which is titled "The Ancient South, Part 1", and a small silver globe, which has these words: "Open at the beginning". Alan and Ellie was given another small 18-page book, which is titled "The Ancient South, Part 2". The testament also said that due to the fact that each book was written about one Piece of Ancient Weapons. They were separated into two groups: Storm and Lucy would reach the Grump Mountain and take the Axe, which is mentioned in "The Ancient South, Part 1". Alan and Ellie would reach the mines and take the sword named "The Eden's Manipulator", which is mentioned in "The Ancient South, Part 2". All of them would meet at the valley near the School. When Storm and Lucy reached the foot of the mountain, he found some ancient stone graves, in which they found a scroll of paper that was full of strange symbols. They continued. She said that she had been told about the zombies in the forest on the mountain. There were lots of it, until the Axe was placed in the cave. And there, they encountered some zombies and defeated them all. Soon, he realized that the closer they made to the Axe, the worse the weather was. The sky was becoming darker and darker, with dark clouds, and even the lightning. The mushrooms began to light themselves, on every inch they stepped through. When they reached the mount, he saw an entrance to the maze. They entered. The more they got down, the hotter the temperature became. Storm slightly used his ability to cool down the temperature. After an hour going through the labyrinth, they saw red and yellow lights around the Axe. He touched the Axe, then held it tightly. Suddenly, a strange voice came out: "Well done, the chosen one. This Axe will belong to you forever, but... you mustn't consider yourself that you are non-enemy, or else, you will be killed, either soon or late. Good luck, the chosen destiny." The earth moved furiously. The magma was about to be spat out. The couple quickly escaped the mountain within a few seconds and flew to the safe zone. After reaching the valley, they hugged and kissed each other. Alan and Ellie also came with the Eden's Manipulator. Ellie threw the sword at Storm and he caught it. The final battles of the School They returned to the Brotherhood via the drain underground. When they got into the school, they were in the restroom. The rest of the Brotherhood congratulated on their return. At 12 am, on June 20th, 1509, the CP-50, with the assistants from CP-40, launched a massive assault on the School. All the students from 13 years old and below, were taken to the basements in order to avoid the danger. Although all the rest fought bravely and killed over sixty-five percents of the attacking army, the fortress was damaged badly and many allies were killed during the battle, including Bill, due to being poisoned by Anna's gas bomb. After the first round of the battle, he returned to the Headmaster's room, and found a private cassette player. He then played the cassette tape. After ten mintues, it stopped and he now recognized how he achieve the power, and why there was the strange voice in the Grump mountain when he held the Axe. He sat on a chair opposite the desk, and watched the cassette player until it was dawn. It was 5 am. Everyone got out and waited for the enemies. Storm also came out. The rest of Aaron's army also walked calmly to the broken main gate. Aaron told all the armed people to leave all the weapons on the ground, and they'd talk like gentlemen. He added they were lost and no one would prevent them. Storm shouted angrily, "You LIAR!". He slightly stepped and faced Aaron alone. "Are you stupid, that addict? Or are you overdosed and becoming crazy?... We can't lose... And we won't lose... WHAT you see and DO, is what you GET FROM IT!" - Storm's part of speech to Aaron before the second round. Suddenly, there were huge screams behind them. They were from thousands of citizen of the Town, who followed them quietly. Aaron found that his army was surrounded and he began to hit Storm. He fended off and told his friends not to let them attack the younger ones. All the people pushed their enemies to the end. Anna was killed by Ellie. Only Storm and Aaron left. After half an hour fighting, Storm threw a large stone at him and injured him badly. Aaron blasted toward him, grabbed his arms and kicked him off the wall. Storm then used his rope launcher to swing himself and kick his neck violently. Aaron ran to the rooftops, and Storm chased after him. The roof began to be broken, when Storm grabbed Aaron's foot, swing around and hit critically onto the ground, flew back to the yard then continued hitting until Aaron was nearly-incapacitated, nearly as if he gave him the last chance to hit him. He took out his sword, and cast a special spell to spark electricity toward him. Although he used Block, but he was electrocuted and fell to the ground. He spent a minute talking to him and then stabbed him in the left chest with his hidden blade. After then, he slowly walked inside the castle, but due to the loss of blood, he fell off the ground and fell into comatose. On 8 am, while all the people were holding a feast inside the castle, he revived and had himself fed some soup by his sister. Lucy and Alan also shared some chocolate bars to him. Lucy told him that he'd have been dead if she didn't donate him some blood and whispered in his ear that she loved him. As a Trainer in the N.E.W.S. Grand Competition The invitation to the Revolutionary Army and working as one of VIPs Storm stayed at school for weeks to repair the School. During this time, he received a new bounty from the World Government, 254 million berries. Everyone was surprised and some were excited, because Storm was worthy to be a Supernova. This meant he would have full of opportunities to continue using his abilities and powers. Ohara To the Grand Line Major battles * Steppens D. Storm and Steppens D. Bill "Horse" vs. Aaron Raflac (at the execution plaza) * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc and some unknown participants vs. Magma creepers * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc vs. Yeti * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc, Lucy Graham Blanc and Steppens D. Ellie vs. Human Auction House guards * Steppens D. Storm and Lucy Graham Blanc vs. Head Nobles * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc, Lucy Graham Blanc and Steppens D. Ellie vs. Corrupted Marine soldiers * Steppens D. Storm, Ezio Gregorio, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", Alex Graham Blanc vs. The Kraken brothers * Steppens D. Storm vs. Aaron Raflac and Anna Steppens Jr. (in Dragon's Stomach Cave) * Steppens D. Storm vs. Aaron Raflac (interrupted by Anna Steppens Jr.) * Steppens D. Storm vs. Anna Steppens Jr. (in the Headmaster Room) * Steppens D. Storm and Lucy Graham Blanc vs. Zombies (at the Grump Mountain) * Steppens D. Storm and the Brotherhood vs. Raflac's servants, corrupted Marine soldier and World Government assassins * Steppens D. Storm vs. Aaron Raflac (at the front school yard) Miscellaneous Those are some more information about Steppens D. Storm. * Storm resembles to the lion. * His favorite number is 15 (the highest level of a storm). * His specific colors are gray, black, white, silver and gold. * His favorite food is spaghetti, salmon and some beverages (except which contains C6H6 (benzene) which can be drunk with hot food). * If he was real, his nationality would be Syrian, or Vietnamese-American. * His minds are about atoms, secrets and ancient weapons protection. * His blood type is X (A in real life). * He takes bath once every four days. * His least favorite foods are the ones which is not only not nutritious, but also contains unhealthy substances. * His average hours of sleeping are 8 1/4 hrs, from 10.30 pm to 6.45 am. * If he wasn't a Revolutionary Army officer, he would be an underwriter. * If he was a teacher, he would teach Physics or Physical Education. * He can make spaghetti or noodles whether he wants. Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Soru User Category:Assassin Category:Scientist Category:South Blue Characters Category:Will of D.